Trouble In Mind
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Bad weather is coming to Lima in more ways than one. Puck/Kurt est. relationship


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
A/N: This is for kausingkayn who requested this fic on my LJ. I hope I live up to what she wanted and I hope you all like it (I'm uncertain on how I stand on this fic). **

Puck's arm was draped around Kurt as they sat on his sofa, watching the television. Kurt sighed, leaned into Puck's body and yawned. It was early afternoon but it'd been a lazy day, a sleepy day. Puck's mouth twitched, trying to form a smile when Kurt did this, but the television was overcome with a weather bulletin.

"-heading right to Lima, Ohio. Again, the tornado is heading right to Lima. If you life in or around Lima, you need to seek shelter. Head to a basement or interior room, away from windows. The tornado warning will be in effect until seven pm and the tornado watch will be in effect until four in the morning."

Puck's hold on Kurt stiffened as the other boy sat up suddenly. "Let's go look!" Kurt got up, Puck's hands holding tight while he stayed firmly on the sofa. "Come on, Noah! Let's look." He tried to pull away again.

"What?" Puck asked, eyes wide, "Are you crazy? There is a tornado out there! We need to stay here, in the basement."

Kurt rolled his eyes and expertly slipped out of his hands. He'd always known how to do that, and Puck was worried that Kurt had learned from back when Puck used to be a bully. That Kurt had to learn that maneuver when some jocks would corner him. "Don't be such a pussy." He ran up the stairs.

Puck walked to the stairs, then back to the sofa. He ran his hand over his head and repeated those steps a few times before following Kurt, "Kurt. Kurt!"

Kurt was on the front porch, looking around. His hair wasn't it's normal perfect as the wind whipped it about. A frown was on his face as he sprinted to the other side of the porch. "Where is it?"

It was then that Puck saw Burt, hat in his hands, he had the same look about him that Kurt did. "I don't know. I don't see it."

"They said it was coming." Kurt's voice curled at the end. Full of a sort of want.

"Do you think the tornado is coming from the other side? Behind the house?" Burt asked.

"I don't think so." Kurt's frown became more apparent, "They said it was coming from the north." He pointed to where they'd been looking, "That's north."

"Then where is it?" Burt asked what Kurt had a moment before.

"I don't know." His tone had a whine in it.

Puck's head was sticking in the doorway, the rest of his body behind the wall. "Guys," his voice was wavering, "there is a tornado coming."

"We know." Kurt stated.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "Tornado, coming. We need to get inside. Where it's safe." Burt scoffed, "Safe in the basement. Which is a nice basement. It's not a scary dirt floor and walls that may or may not have a pull string light."

"Safe?" Burt asked. "Boring."

Kurt nodded, "See, Noah." He paused, coming closer and holding out his hand, silently saying he wanted Puck to take it and join them where it's dangerous. Puck did not take his hand. "When there is a tornado warning, you go outside. If you see the tornado, then you go to the basement. Otherwise, what's the point?" He shrugged, "You're cowering away for no reason."

"And I don't think it's actually gonna make it to us." Burt's shoulders slumped. Patting Kurt on the back, he went inside.

Kurt sighed and followed suit, and once he was inside, Puck grabbed him and pulled the other boy close. "Need to be safe." He tugged him to the basement.

"Come on, Noah." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Tornado isn't coming. We'll be safe."

"You don't know that." Puck pointed, "The warning is till seven."

"It's six-fifty seven."

"Exactly. Three minutes." Puck said, tone tight. "And then a watch till four. And that's why," he paused, "if by seven we're still in a watch, I'm quick driving home so I can stay away from you dare devils."

"Dare devils?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really? And you'd leave me alone to make bad choices where you can't protect me?" He batted his eyelashes.

"I already tried and you wouldn't listen to reason." Puck said, "And you said you'd seek shelter if you saw a tornado." Kurt nodded, "And I trust you won't want me to live my life without you. And before we officially came out? The only people who know is your dad and glee. My mom doesn't even know. Can't have you die before she meets you." He gave a smile and the clock struck six. The news said they were in the clear and Puck gave Kurt a kiss goodbye before driving home.

As soon as Puck opened the door to his house, he was hit by two hugs.

"Where were you?"

"I was so worried."

"There was a tornado and we were in the basement, worried about if you were in a safe place too."

"You were in a basement right? You'd heard about the tornado?"

Puck took a step back and held up his hands, causing his Mom and his sister, Sarah to halt their questions. "I was in a house but I wasn't in a basement."

"What?" His Mom glared, "Now why would you be stupid and not be in the basement?"

"Trust me, Ma. I wanted to be." Puck sighed, "But I was with," he paused, "a friend and he was on his front porch-"

"What? Why? Why would you do that?"

"-and I was trying to coax him and his dad to the basement."

"Very noble." Sarah said. "Who was your idiotic friend?" She did always state her mind right away. Puck noticed how easily she slipped in 'idiotic'.

Puck nervously ran his hand over his head, "I uh, he is-"

"Get on with it." His Mom said with a slight smile.

"It's Kurt Hummel and," Puck didn't see his sister roll her eyes with a look of disgust, "he's my boyfriend."

"You're a queer?" Sarah sneered. "You're repulsive. I can't believe you'd dirty yourself with being a fag."

Puck took a step back and swallowed. "Wh-What?" He hadn't expected Sarah to say that. Sure, she always spoke her mind, but he didn't even think that was what she'd say.

"It's wrong." Sarah said with vehemence. "What you do with him is sickening."

"Now, Sarah." His Mom put a hand on her shoulder and Puck was glad his Mom was in his corner, "It doesn't matter." Her tone wasn't kind or harsh. "He can do whatever he wants, I guess." she shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, "Ma? You don't support him, do you?"

"No." His Mom said cooly, "I'm saying it doesn't matter. I don't care. You know that I usually don't care if he never comes home again or not."

"What?" Puck asked again, "Ma, you were just worried to where I was during the tornado."

His Mom rolled her eyes, "You know that tornadoes make me act strange, the adrenaline making me worried. Other than that, when was the last time I cared about what you did? Hm?" She asked and Puck felt cold when the answer was that he couldn't remember. He knew that his Mom must've cared about him a bit, to be worried during the tornado. But then, she was always so far away and hard to talk to after his dad ran off.

"You just said not too long ago that you wanted me to date a nice Jewish girl." Puck answered.

"Well," His Mom started, "first off, he's not a girl. And is he Jewish?"

"His last name's Hummel, Ma."

"Hummel?" His Mom scoffed, "Very German name. He's probably a Nazi."

Puck swallowed, he knew that his Mom would go in phases where she was super religious and lashed out at people. "He has far too much hair to be a Nazi." he defended as she shrugged and walked into the living room, away from him.

"You don't deserve to be cared for." Sarah said. "Not by Ma, or me."

"But Sarah," Puck started, "we're best friends." Maybe he could make her see that being gay or bi wasn't all that bad.

"Not any more." Sarah glowered and walked away from him.

He turned to his Mom but she was busy reading a book with her headphones on, humming out a tune. Puck felt his shoulders slump and he trudged upstairs and sent a text to Kurt. Saying how he ended up coming out to his family but it didn't go over well. He rolled over and waited for a response but after a few minutes without one he sighed and closed his eyes.

It was only a few minutes later that there was a knock at the front door. Puck really didn't feel like getting up, his Mom could get it. Though she might not hear the knocking over her music. Pushing himself up, Puck wondered downstairs and opened the door as Kurt's hand was poised to knock again.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Puck, "It's okay Noah." He strode in like he owned the place, clearly wanting to have a few words with Puck's Mom and sister.

Puck grabbed Kurt's arm, "No. I don't need you to come to my defense."

Kurt looked at him, "But they hurt you."

Giving a half smile Puck nodded, "Yes. But this just means I have a good excuse to stay at yours more often. Where I'm welcome." Only badasses looked on the bright side and didn't get depressed when things turned bad.

"You're always welcome, Noah." Kurt shared the half smile. "You know that."

Puck nodded, "It's fine. I'm badass enough that I will get over this."

Kurt smirked, "Not badass enough to take on a tornado though."

Shaking his head, Puck answered, "Dude, only crazies take on tornadoes."

"You calling me crazy?"

"Crazy for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on, lets go back to mine." He paused, "I promise that if another tornado warning happens, we'll stay in the basement."

"You only say that because it's getting dark out and you wouldn't be able to see it."

Kurt shrugged, "That could be the truth, but it could also be that you talked sense into me and now I know that I shouldn't try and see the tornado and just stay safe."

"Oh?"

Kurt shrugged again and the two walked out of the house, leaving Sarah to stew in her room and Puck's Mom to finish her book.


End file.
